winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 321
The Red Tower is the twenty-first episode of the third season of Winx Club. Synopsis During training, all the Winx fight against Bloom in order to find a way to defeat Valtor, since both Bloom and Valtor draw their energy from the Great Dragon. If the Winx find a way to defeat Bloom, this would mean that they had also found a way to defeat Valtor. But unfortunately, none of the girls' spells worked. The Winx learn of the Water Stars. They pursue their search on the water stars and learn more about their origins and they found out that they are found in the Golden Kingdom The Portal to the Golden Kingdom is found at the base of the Red Tower, which is in the Misty Forest on the other side of The Barrier of Magix. With the help of the pixies, the Winx Club and the Specialists went to the Golden Kingdom to obtain the Water Stars. In the forest, the Pixies were able to feel where the direction of the way to the Golden Kingdom and they are the only ones to know the way to the Tower but they could not go too close to it because it was dangerous for them. On their way to the golden Kingdom, Flora makes a video and sends it to Helia, who stayed back in Red Fountain. Helia watches it after taking a shower. Riven who happens to be in Helia's room, watched the part of the video when the navigation equipment of the Specialists' aircraft began malfunctioning and saw Musa and Nabu together. He misinterpreted the scene as Musa kissing Nabu. He went to the pixie village to fetch Piff and he also went to the Golden kingdom. There are many centaur guards who guarded the Red Tower and attacked both the Winx and the Specialists Major Events *The Winx try to find a way to defeat Valtor. *The Winx learn of the Water Stars. *Ophir (Nabu) is caught on board the ship. *Riven thinks that Musa is kissing Ophir (Nabu). *Aisha and Ophir begin to bond. *The Winx and Specialists arrive at the Red Tower. *Riven confronts Ophir (Nabu). *The Pixies return to Pixie Village. Debuts *Water Stars Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Musa **Tecna **Aisha * Faragonda *Specialists **Nabu **Sky **Timmy **Brandon **Helia *Pixies **Lockette **Amore **Chatta **Tune **Digit **Piff *Valtor *Trix **Icy **Darcy **Stormy Spells used Coming soon... Voice Cast Original/Italian Coming soon... 4Kids *Liza Jacqueline as Bloom *Christina Rodriguez as Stella *Kerry Williams as Flora *Dan Green as Sky *Frank Frankson as Brandon *Michael Sinterniklaas as Riven *Lisa Ortiz as Musa, Icy, Digit *Vashty Mompoint as Layla *Sean Schemmel as Baltor *Caren Manuel as Darcy *Suzy Myers as Stormy *Sebastian Arcelus as Timmy *Rebecca Soler as Tecna Rai English *Helena Evangeliou as Bloom *Jennifer Seguin as Stella *Holly Gauthier-Frankel as Flora *Anik Mattern as Musa *Jodie Resther as Tecna *Lucinda Davis as Aisha *Sarah Camacho as Roxy *Danny Brochu as Sky *Mark Hauser as Brandon *Martin Watier as Helia *Mitchell Rothpan as Riven *Michael Tarmush as Timmy *Todd Fenell as Nabu Nickelodeon *Molly C. Quinn as Bloom *Amy Gross as Stella *Alejandra Reynoso as Flora *Morgan Decker as Tecna *Keke Palmer as Aisha *Matt Shively as Sky *Sam Riegel as Riven *Adam Gregory as Brandon *Charlie Schlatter as Timmy *Will Blagrove as Ophir *Larisa Oleynik as Icy *Jennifer Cody as Darcy *Kimberly Brooks as Stormy Scripts *4Kids *Cinelume *Nickelodeon Songs 4Kids *We Are the Winx *We Are the Winx (Instrumental) Cinélume *Under the Sign of Winx *If You're a Winx Nickelodeon *Winx, You're Magic Now *Superheroes Trivia *This is the first time the Winx transform into their Enchantix forms altogether. Mistakes *When Aisha was being chased by the Centaurs, the color scheme of her Enchantix outfit briefly changed back to blue, yellow and magenta. *When Riven was riding his motorcycle to the Winx and Specialists and Pixies, Piff was not present with him. *Although only appearing as a cameo, this episode marks the last appearance of Professor Avalon. Quotes "I got you! Now talk!" '''- Aisha''' "You got my legs." '''- Ophir (Nabu)' Video 4Kids ''Coming soon... Rai English Nickelodeon Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Winx Club Category:4Kids Category:Rai Dub Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cinélume Category:Season 3 Episodes